


Diaz, Party of Four

by nashcreates



Series: E Squared + C Squared = Diaz Family [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, F/M, M/M, Newborn, Panic Attacks, Post Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates
Summary: Carter Daniel is here and 118 couldn't be happier about he newest addition. Follow Eddie, Buck, and Christopher as they navigate life with a newborn
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: E Squared + C Squared = Diaz Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608253
Comments: 67
Kudos: 192
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. The First Hours (dedicated to Spemmamason)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, babes! Thank you all for your love and support. Something that started off as a one-shot has now become a series because of your amazing comments!! This part of the series will follow Buck, Eddie, and Christopher as they adjust to having Carter around for the first few months of his life. There are some bumps in the road.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This story will contain pospartum depression, anxiety, and panic attacks. If this is upsetting to any of you, I do apologize. I will put warnings in the chapters and try my best to state where the warning begins and ends so anyone can skip over that content if it makes them feel uncomfortable.
> 
> I don't have a posting schedule. I have started back school, so please be gracious :)
> 
> Also, since you guys have been so wonderful, this part of the series will have a chapter dedicated to a reader from the previous story!!
> 
> Thanks loves,  
> nashcreates

Carter slept soundly on Eddie’s chest, making small murmurs as he exhaled. It was the sweetest sound Buck had ever heard. He was laid on his left side just watching his shirtless husband’s chest move up and down as he and Carter slumbered on. He should’ve probably been asleep himself, but he didn’t want to miss a second of looking at Carter. With one arm pinned under his head, Buck reached out and began stroking Carter’s small warm head, feeling the smooth cloth of his son’s hospital hat underneath his fingers. “Hello, Mr. Carter Daniel. You are so loved, mijo,” Buck whispered underneath his breath. He chuckled, “that’s what daddy’s gonna call you, but what will I?” He gave it a moment’s thought, “maybe Pluto since you made me look like the small planet,” he joked. “What do you think about that, bubs? Do you like ‘Pluto?’” Carter squirmed. “I guess ‘Bubs’ works as well since that just spilled out. Yeah, you’ll be my little, not so little, Pluto and Bubs.” Carter gave a faint smile before he resumed his snores. “I can’t wait to see your brother’s expression when he meets you,” Buck said as he continued to stroke Carter’s head, “he’s so excited. He’s always wanted to be a big brother, and ever since he’s known about you, you’ve been his ‘bean.’ He’s always going to protect you, just like I know you’ll do for him.”

“Indeed,” stated a sleepy voice.

Buck smiled even larger and leaned in to kiss his husband as Eddie turned his head towards him. “Good morning, love.”

“Morning, amor.”

“I thought you’d still be asleep.”

“I thought the same about you. Are you in pain?” Eddie asked frowning.

“No, a little sore, but not in pain. The nurse came in about two hours ago and refilled my IV. This morphine is godsent and pitocin is the devil!”

Eddie lightly chuckled, Carter justling up with his puffed up chest. “Yeah, pitocin wasn’t very kind to you.”

“Mmm,” Buck agreed not taking his eyes off of Carter, “all worth it though.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely!”   
  
“I just hated that you were in so much pain. I felt so help-”

“You were everything but helpless. You kept me going.”   
  
Eddie smiled as his nerves began to ease even more. He only allowed himself to breathe once he had Carter in his arms, but now the weight felt as if it had been completely lifted now that Buck was a bit more coherent and seemingly well. Eddie leaned his head into Buck’s and closed their eyes, breath naturally falling in sync. “You are amazing, mi amor. Truly wonderful!”   
  
“I learn from the best,” Buck said blushing.

“Yo tambien.” Eddie let a calm silence set over them as he clutched Carter ever closer. “I never got to do this with Chris,” he said tearing up, “so thank you for giving me these opportunities.”

“Anything for you, mi amor,” Buck said leaning in for another kiss as Eddie laughed. 

“You know, I could get used to you calling me that!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Nah, I sounds better with your Latina twang to it, but if you want, I most definitely will mi hermoso papi bebé (my gorgeous baby daddy).” 

Eddie just chuckled deep in his chest. “I’m gonna have to keep you on a leash, amor,” he teased back. “What time is it?”

“A little after 10.”

“When do you want everyone to know?”

“I don’t know. I want them to meet him, but right now I like that it’s just the three of us, you know us getting used to him and then Chris will come and our family of four will be complete!” Eddie hummed in agreement. “Maybe we can send out a text saying ‘little Diaz has arrived’ and just take a picture with his feet. Then we can ask Carla to bring Christopher over, say 11:30 and then the rest of the team could come around 1:00? You know, just to give us time?”

“Yeah, I like that. Though Carla will be pissed she has to wait another hour to meet him!”

“Ha yeah, but she’ll get over it once she sees his adorable face! Oh, we should also set up the camera, so we can capture everyone’s reactions.”

“I like the way you think, Mr. Buckley-Diaz.”

“Thank you, Mr. Diaz.”


	2. You Don't Know You're Beautiful (dedicated to Kotsuki_akabara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck feels a bit insecure post-birth, but what is wonderful husband like Eddie for, telling him he's beautiful of course. They also send out the big text revealing Little Diaz's arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluffy!

“Any update on Buckaroo,” Chim asked halfheartedly sipping his room temp coffee. 

“Nothing,” Maddie sighed frustratedly. None of the 118 family or Eddie’s family have received any update since midnight when Eddie said they were gonna try to get some sleep. Contractions had been going strong every two minutes since 7pm, so Buck was exhausted. At midnight, the nurse gave Buck a little more pitocin in hopes of giving his body the last little nudge he needed in order to push. “I’m so ready to meet her!”

“I know you are. I am too! It’s like I’m starting my blood family all over again! I mean, I never thought I would have a niece through marriage, but now I’m getting that. I can’t believe it!”

“You’re gonna be such a wonderful uncle, Chim,” Maddie said walking over to peck her husband. “You’re already so wonderful with May, Harry, Denny, and Christopher.”  
  
“Thanks, I wonder how May feels? She’s gonna have to share her spotlight.”   
  
“She’s ready for a girl!” Maddie smiled fondly. When they announced they were pregnant, May was doing so much research into pregnancy myths and asking Buck what he was craving and how he felt so she could guess if baby Diaz was gonna be a boy or girl. She and Bobby have already bought outfits for her.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yeah, she showed me one she got customized. It has a little tutu, it’s the cutest! I think I have a picture of it,” Maddie said walking over to her phone. Chim walked behind her to look over at the photo when both of their phones dinged.

_Little Diaz is here. Born at 3:39am on January 2, 2020. They are big and healthy weighing in… and are … inches tall. We figured we’d expand the betting pool. Whoever gets the closest without going over for both height and weight get to hold Little Diaz first :)! Come to LA Memorial Hospital Room 311 at 1pm to meet the newest edition!_

_Buck & Eddie_

“My niece has been earth side for 7 hours and I’m just now finding out about this!”

“Mads, if she was born close to 4am, they were probably exhausted and just wanted to spend time alone with her,” Chim tried to reason even if he was smiling like a lit Christmas tree.

“But why do we have to wait til 1? It’s almost 11! That’s a whole 2 more hours I have to wait. I’ve waited my whole life, not just these past nine months for this exact moment! Why is he making me suffer even more?”

Chimney laughed, “oh, honey. I’m sure that’s not Buck’s intention.”  
  
“He’s my little brother. It’s like law for little brothers to frustrate their older sisters,” Maddie deadpanned. 

“Ok,” Chim chuckled out. 

**____**

“How much you wanna bet Mads’ going crazy?” Buck had a smile on his face as he tried his best to gently climb out of bed. He was still hooked up to IVs but could stand being in bed anymore, so he got up and pushed the poll over to the other side of the bed as he walked to Carter’s hospital bed. His cheeks were rosy and his cheeks looked even chunkier since he was well swaddled by his daddy, Eddie. Buck kept a hand steady on the poll his IVs were connected to and another hand on Carter’s bed as he walked them over to the other side of the room. Carter needed a diaper change. 

Eddie came out of the bathroom, brushing her teeth. “I’ll bet both Chris’ and Carter’s college savings,” he joked. However, his playful demeanor quickly changed when he saw Buck carefully walking to the changing table. Eddie had never spit and rinsed his mouth so quickly. “Evan,” he chided running to his husband’s side, “what are you doing?”

“Changing Carter. I don’t think he’s been changed since he was born. That’s too long.”  
  
“Ok, well, I could’ve done it. I’m finished getting ready.”

“But I wanted to do it,” Buck said pouting. “I wanted to give him his first diaper change,” he said lowly as tears began rimming his eyes. Hormones were still running high, Eddie knew.

“Hey, amor,” Eddie said grasping Buck’s beautiful face between his warm hands, “that’s alright. I just could’ve brought him to you is all. You just gave birth 7 hours ago, baby! And you got stitches! You need to take it easy, alright.”

Buck sniffled as Eddie rubbed his tears away, “Alright, would you mind helping me back into the bed and then passing me bubs and his changing stuff?”  
  
“Of course,” Eddie replied kissing Buck on the nose. He helped Buck back into the bed, taking it slow being mindful of his husband’s stitches. He got Buck settle before he grabbed Carter and his changing stuff. “I see you found a nickname for him,” he said passing Carter.

“Two, actually, ‘Bubs’ and ‘Pluto,’” he explained.

“How’d you come up with those?”

Buck was paying close attention to the task at hand. He remembered everything he learned from the birthing classes. He unswaddled his son, warmed the wipe between his hands, opened the new diaper, undid Carter’s onesie, undie the soiled diaper, wiped him clean, and replaced it with a new diaper all before clothing and swaddling him again. Eddie passed him a disinfectant wipe to clean his hands off, and then Buck cuddle Carter to his chest feeling his son’s warm chubby cheek lay against his sore chest. He was lactating and knew the nurse would be in soon to help him get Carter to latch. “‘Bubs’ just kinda slipped out and I decided to stick to it, and ‘Pluto’ because I was so big that I looked like the size of Pluto.”

Eddie shook his head as he climb in the bed. “You did not!”  
  


“Did to! I don't know what was attractive about me at all during those nine months,” Buck said earnestly. Eddie did n’t like it one bit as he heard the insecurity in his voice.

“Everything was attractive about you, amor. Whatever physique you’re in is beautiful, toned and chiseled, I get to worship my own personal Adonis or round with baby, there’s more of you to admire, and love, and kiss on.”

  
“Really?”

“Have I ever lied to you?”

  
“No.”

“Then why would I start now?”  
  


“You never would.”

  
  
“Exactly, so when I say you were so attractive, I mean it. Even post-birth, bedhead, and your gown half undone, gosh, Buck. I didn’t think you’d look better in anything than in your uniform, and then I say you naked in bed with me. Then I say you in your wedding tux, and I was so sure nothing could trump that beauty of my sexy man walking down the aisle. I have never been more wrong in life! But then, then I saw you with your cute Pluto-sized, as you say, baby bump, and you had this adorable waddled and you smiled bigger than never. And you know you’re smile is my favorite thing about you, muscle is great, but that pearly white smile is my kryptonite. You would laugh so hard I thought your water would break anytime you felt Carter moved. And now, I get to admire your beauty post-birth, my Lord, if you’re goal was death by cuteness, well, you’ve more than exceeded your goal, amor.”

Buck had tears streaming down his face. “I’m really that beautiful to you?”  
  


“You get more beautiful with every phase of life. Definitely a DIFL!”

Buck chuckled as Eddie joked after they had their moment, “you’re the best, mi alma. I love you so much!”

“I love you more.”

“Impossible.”

  
“Possible.”

**____**

“Just cradle him close and guide him towards your chest,” the nurse instructed.

“Ok,” Buck said as he shrugged part of his gown down so he breastfeed Carter. 

“Now, give it time. It takes patience, and when it happens -”

“Oh my god!” Buck screamed as he saw stars yet again and suddenly became hot. Eddie jumped to his side in concern.

“Hurt,” the nurse finished.

“It’s the pain of labor enough,” Buck said as hot tears rolled down his face. His eyes were scrunched together as he felt a radiating sharp pain continuously shoot down his body, making his toes curl. “Sweet mother of Jesus. It feels like a million fire needles are stabbing me in the chest.”

“‘Fraid not, Mr. Buckley-Diaz,” the nurse said sympathetically. “It’ll get a little bit better once you get used to it.”

  
“Ah, ok.” 

  
“Is there anything I can do to make him feel better?” 

  
“Sorry, there’s not. It’s just a part of it.” The nurse walked over to the door. “Press the red button if you need anything else.” 

  
“Alright, thank you.” Eddie professed and then the nurse closed the door. He heard Buck exhale. “Oh, I’m sorry, amor,” Eddie said gently rubbing his shoulder. 

“It’s fine,” Buck said with a strain in his voice finally opening his eyes to look at Eddie. “He needs it. Anything is worth it for Carter.”  
  


“You’re such a great daddy.”

“I had a great role model, you!”

It was Eddie’s turn to tear up. He kissed Buck’s head and wrapped his arm around his husband’s shoulder. “Speaking of which, Superman will be here soon!”

“I know. I’m so excited! Be sure to set up the camera so we can catch his reaction, alright!”

  
“I promise, amor.” 

  
“Christopher finally gets to meet his Bean!”

“And how excited he’ll be!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Christopher meeting Carter. Chap 4 will revolve around the 118 meeting Carter. Who do you think will win the height and weight pool? Leave your comments down below!
> 
> Love each and everyone of you, babes! :)
> 
> xoxo,  
> nashcreates


	3. Christopher, Carter; Carter, Christopher (Dedicated to kbl55429)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers unite! IT'S SO FLUFFFFFYYYYYYY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Comment down below what you think will happen as the series progresses!! Thanks for taking the time to read! Love you all!

“Are you hands all washed up, bud?”

“Yeah!”

Eddie quirked his eyebrow teasingly, “you sure, or else Mr. Clean is gonna getcha,” he horsed around reaching out to tickle his already cackling son.

“I promise, daddy, I promise! I’m ready to meet Bean!”   
  


“Awe, I know you are, Superman, but remember what I said?”   
  
Chris nods. “Yeah, be quiet and be careful. Papa’s still sore and Bean isn’t used to loud noises,” the doey eyed kid repeated verbatim.

Eddie ruffled his hair and smiled. “Correct, mijo. I’m so proud of you.” Eddie stood up from his huddled state and turned to Carla. “Thank you,” he said bringing her in for a hug, “we wouldn’t have been able to get through this without you.”   
  
“You’re welcome, darlin’. I just can’t believe you and Buckaroo are making me wait a moment longer, though!”   
  


“I know, we just -”

“Wanted to have Christopher be the first to meet the little one. Totally understandable, but I will not apologize if I so happen to hog a baby.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Eddie reached out his hands for Christopher. Easily he lifted him up, “oh, pretty soon I won’t be able to do this with you anymore, mijo.”   
  
“But you’ll be able to do it with Bean,” the child piped up as he held onto his father’s neck.

“I know, but I won’t be able to do it with my first baby anymore. I won’t be the same.” Eddie took a moment to look Christopher in the eyes. Chris never once seemed jealous of having a new sibling, in fact he welcomed the idea with open arms. Eddie and Buck talked endlessly to Chris about how nothing would change the love they had for him even with the new baby on the way, but now that the moment was here, Eddie wanted to reinstate the fact. “Chris, you do know that just because Bean’s here now doesn’t mean you’ll be replaced, right?”   
  
“Right, because you and papa told me so.”   
  
“That’s right, and do you remember what we said?”   
  
“Mmhmmm,” he pondered since the conversation was months ago, “you said that there was enough space in your hearts to love me and Bean equally.”   
  
“Exactly, mijo! You’ll always be our firstborn, and papa and I love you so much!”   
  


Chris squirmed in Eddie’s arms trying to get down, “I love you both too, but can we meet Bean now?”

Eddie chuckled and secured his hold on Christopher so he could walk him and laid him in bed with Carter and Buck before opening the door. “Knock, knock, knock,” Eddie said quietly opening the door. 

“Is that my Superman?” Buck asked happily.

“Hi, papa!”   
  
“Hi, bud,” Buck said reaching for Christopher with one hand while the other cradled Carter. Christopher stretched his arms out for Buck until Eddie sat him down in the bed, and he carefully snuggled up on Buck’s right side. “I missed you so much,” the younger man whispered peppering kisses in his son’s sandy hair. 

“I missed you too, papa! I made you a card, though, and it made me miss you less!”   
  
“You made me a card?”

“Yeah, and Bean!”

“Well, speaking of Bean, there’s someone here that wants to meet you.” Chris smiled so brightly he made the sun look dim. Buck gently brought his arm that cradled Carter in front of Chris so he had a full view of his little brother’s face. “Say ‘hi’ to Bean, bud. He’s finally here.”

Christopher gasped in awe. For a moment, the world stood and Chris just stared lovingly at his baby brother. He gently reached out and rubbed his finger over Carter’s chubby red cheeks. Carter, who was loosely swaddled, began to squirm at the touch, and just when Chris was about to pull his finger away in fear that his brother didn’t like, Carter latched his little hand around his big brother’s finger. The little boy gasped again. “He’s holding my hand! Look papa, look daddy. Do you see? Do you see him holding my hand?” Chris exclaimed so excitedly in one breath. 

“Yes, mijo, we do see,” Eddie said as silent tears rolled down his face. “He loves his big brother.”

Buc sniffled. “He’s been so excited to meet you,” he managed to stammer out with a happy lump in his throat. 

“Wait, dad, before he let’s go, I need to read him my card!” Eddie and Buck looked at their eldest son questionably, but Eddie obliged and opened up his backpack to find two handmade cards. 

“Thank you,” Chris said sweetly as his father passed him the cards. “This one,” he said taking the top card, “is for you papa.” The card was a drawing that had “Diaz Family 2020” written at the top and was colorful. The bottom of the card was colored green and was littered with toys and there was a house drawn with a fence. In front of the house was a taller man with yellow squiggles for hair and a blue tshirt and then a slightly shorter man in a red and black flannel who had short, straight brown lines for hair. After that was a little boy drawn with glasses and crutches, and finally at the end was a little baby. “This is all of us!”

Buck blubbered like a baby. 

“Do you not like it?” Chris said worriedly as his eyes began to water.

“Oh, no, baby! I’m just really happy that you would make this for me. I love it! It’s my favorite gift you ever given me!”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yes, and as soon as we’re home, this is going on the fridge!”   
  
“Awesome, do you think we could hang Bean’s in his room? I want him to have it.”

“Of course,” Eddie and Buck simultaneously assured. 

Carter began squirming a bit again. “No, wait, Carter! I haven’t given you your card yet. We have to pinky promise at the end, so you can’t let go yet.” And by some grace, the newborn didn’t let go, but rather tightened his hold on his brother’s pointer finger. “You don’t know how to pinky promise correctly yet, but this’ll do. Pinky promises can never be broken, alright?” Surprisingly, Carter gave a little grunt as if he were confirming he understood Chris. “Daddy, would you mind holding it for me, so I can read it to Bean?”   
  
“Not at all, mijo.”

Christopher took a breath and grasped onto his brother a little tighter before he began his little speech. Eddie was a sobbing mess at the end of it, and Buck was sure he cried a new ocean. They truly had the best kid ever, and said best kid had the best little brother to love him back just as fiercely, and thankfully the camera caught every moment of the complete Diaz family moment. 

  
  


_ To Carter Daniel  _

_ From Your Big Brother, Christopher David _

_ Hi, Carter. I’ve waited to meet you for so long. I can’t wait to play with you because you always used to kick back anytime I pressed on papa’s belly. You would also move anytime I laughed, so I hope you laugh forever with me. As my Bean, my little brother, my Carter Daniel, I make you a Big Brother Promise: _

  * _I promise I’ll love you forever._


  * I promise I’ll love you further than my arms can reach.


  * I promise I’ll protect you from the meanies.


  * I promise to give you my last chocolate chip pancake.


  * I promise to share my toys.


  * I promise to teach you the pouty face daddy and papa can’t say ‘no’ to.


  * Most importantly: I promise to teach you how to sneak into papa and daddy’s room quietly for morning cuddles.



_ Bienvenido a la familia Diaz! _

_ Your Big Brother, _

_ Chris _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, adn thanks for sticking with me through these infrequent updates. Life is busy, but next up will be the 118 meeting little Diaz. 
> 
> Also, the closing line in Christopher's card to Carter is "Welcome to the Diaz Family."
> 
> I love you all. Leave a comment if wanna talk about the story or just in general. I love seeing all of you guys' feedback and support. It really keeps me going!! ;) <3
> 
> xoxo,  
> nashcreates


	4. Betting Pool (dedicated to Nibbles84)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Fam and the rest of the gang finally get to meet Carter. Also, who won the betting pool for weight and height? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo, I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for the patience, guys. Thanks for hanging in with me. Life has been pretty tough recently, but rereading you guys comments mean so much to me and has helped me in this continuing dark time! <3
> 
> xoxo,  
> nashcreates

“Oh, I’m so ready to get my hands on my adorable grandson,” Athena cheered barely concealing herself. 

“You’ll have to wait just a bit longer because I’m gonna meet our granddaughter first!”   
  


“Don’t start with me, Nash!”

“If anything, I’m getting my hands on my sweet, beautiful niece first!”

“In your dreams, Buckley-Han,” Athena replied back to Maddie.

“Athena, I’m not a fighting woman, but today I will be,” Maddie teased back. 

“Oh, I see how it is, assault on an officer.”

“Only when there is a cute baby involved, especially if said cute baby is my niece.”

“I don’t know why either of you think you’re getting your hands on her first, I’ve been here for over an hour,” Carla chimed in. 

“You all are wrong,” abuela chimed up, “my sweet Eddie would only ever let Christopher meet his sister before me and Pepa. We will be the first ones to meet her.”

Michael and Hen hung back talking about everyone was in over their head thinking that the newest Diaz was a girl, and how Athena thought she’d be the one to hold the baby first. “I’m going to rub this in her face for ages,” Hen professed.

“So will I! I’m so happy for them. They, especially Buck, have come a long way since we’ve met them. They’ve made their own little family.”

“Indeed, they have, Michael.”

All the chatter settled immediately when the door opened just enough for Eddie to slip out, but not enough to get a glimpse of little Diaz. The team held their breath for what felt like an eternity as they saw Eddie smile brighter than the sun.

“Well,” Maddie said walking up to her brother-in-law. 

Eddie took in all the excitement he felt from his fire fam and his biological family. No matter who guessed the gender correctly, he knew they were all so excited for them. The Latino chuckled and his eyes watered. “We are the proud parents of a very healthy and happy…”

“Yes!” Everyone said leaning on their toes in eagerness.

“Don’t hold out on me, Diaz!” Maddie said anxiously.

Eddie took a dramatic breath and turned towards a special someone, “Sorry, May, looks like you’re still the only one. It’s a boy! We have another boy.”

“Ahhhhhh, I knew it. I knew it. I told you, Nash!”

“Eddie, that’s amazing,” Maddie said, eyes watering. “I’m so happy for you both. How’s my baby brother?”   
  


“Amazing, Mads, he did so great! He was such a trooper,” Eddie said, hugging Maddie close as they both shed joyous tears. “We might have to stay a little longer, though. Just a day or two,” Eddie explained, pulling out of the embrace.

Maddie’s face slightly dropped. “Is everything alright? What’s wrong with my nephew? Is Buck ok?”   
  
“Bean is fine. He’s spectacular even, just the labor and delivery took a lot out of Buck. They want to monitor him closely a bit longer.”

“You’re sure he’s alright, Eddie?” Bobby reinforced with concern. 

“100%, the doctor’s just taking precautions. But, enough of that. There’s someone who is anxiously awaiting to meet you all. So, Team Boy, will you please follow me. I promise I’ll come get Team Girl shortly after,” Eddie professed. Abeula and Pepa quickly came over to give Eddie a kiss on the cheek before they gave him a stern look, staying ‘you better keep your promise.’

Hen, Denny, Athena, and Michael followed Eddie quietly into Buck’s recovery room. All of them stopping at the bathroom to quickly wash their hands before they crowded around the bed to get the best view of the newest addition. Buck laughed as they gathered around. 

“Everyone thought he was a girl!”

“Yeah, and they’re all wrong,” Athena said, relishing in her accuracy. 

“You doin’ ok, Buckaroo,” Hen said with slight concern, taking notice of the almost empty pint of blood bag that was running through Buck’s IV.

“Definitely,” the younger man professed confidently and quickly. “Little Diaz is just like his fathers, stubborn. He didn’t wanna come easy, but,” Buck said, turning to look at his son with a look of love so deep, “now he’s here and that’s all that matters.”

“How does it feel?” Michael asked. “I know Chris is just as much of your son as Little Diaz here, but you didn’t get to be with him during the newborn stage. How does it feel to hold your baby for the first time?”

“I’ve never been more simultaneously petrified and amazed,” Buck replied sniffing. “And you guys can’t make fun of me still! My hormones are still out of whack, so yes, I’m still crying,” Buck chuckled.

Hen took off her glasses and rubbed the tears streaming down her face. “Oh, Buckaroo, you’ll still be crying when he’s 60.”

“Denny,” Christopher called excitedly to his friend from Buck’s side, “do you see my little brother? He’s pretty awesome, isn’t he?”

“He is!” the other child replied. “You, me, and Harry will have to figure a game we can play with him, and we’ll absolutely teach him how to bug May!”

“Awesome, but my dads said he can’t play for a while.”

“That’s fine, that gives us time to think of a cool game to play with him once he can!”

  
  
“Yeah! It’s going to be so fun!”

All of the adults beamed at how amazing their children were; yeah, Carter was gonna be loved so very much. 

“Ok,” Athena said rubbing her hands together, “lemme get my hands on that cute baby!” She reached forward, but Buck pulled his son close to his chest. “I promise I’ll give him right back,” Athena said knowing how hard it can be to let go of your baby. 

“Oh, no, I know you will, but Eddie and I made another betting pool for you guys. Speaking of which, you should grab the others, babe. I know they’re itching to get in, and I bet Bobby and Chim are conconticing how to bust down the door.”

Eddie chuckled and placed a kiss on his beautiful husband’s cheek and ruffled his messy, curly hair. When Eddie cracked the door open to let the rest of the party in, he saw Chim and Bobby mid-launching a chair into the door. Of course Maddie was assisting by telling them to aim at the middle of the door. “Whoa, guys,” Eddie said coming out chuckling. “It’s only be like 2 minutes.”

“Actually,” Maddie started looking at her watch, “it’s been 5 minutes and 23 seconds.”

“Jesus, Mads!”

“Don’t give me that, Diaz. I’ve waited my entire life for this moment, and you’re just dragging it out even longer,” the fiesty, but loving woman said, wagging her finger.

“Well then, stop wasting time by chastising me and get in there to meet your nephew,” Eddie teasingly rebuttals. She went as quickly as Rode Runner and stood close to Buck, smoothing his hair back. The others followed, Chimney and Bobby making the rear. “You know, Buck was right. He said you guys were concocting how to break down the door,” Eddie chuckled, putting a hand on each of the men he adored. 

“Well, would you look at that. A fine young man if I must say so myself,” Bobby professed once he got a good look at his grandson. 

“Definitely gonna be a little heartbreaker with those genes,” said Athena as she wrapped her arm around Bobby’s waist and he did the same, but on her shoulder. 

“No disagreement there, hun.”

“Shouldn’t have been a disagreement to start with,” sassed Athena. The whole room erupted into laughter.

“Alright, pass me my newest great grandchild,” abuela stated not being able to have her arms around the cute new addition.

“Ooo, no can do abuela, but with all due respect, you have to guess his weight and height correctly, or as close to correct in order to be the first to hold him.” 

The old woman shook her head, but relented. 

“We have strips of paper and pens for you guys so we can keep track of what everyone said and no one can go back and change their answers,” Buck explained. “Just write down your guesses and your name so we know who said what.” 

Everyone followed suit and grabbed their piece of paper and a pen. They then dispersed around the room as if the person next to them was going to cheat. They all passed their guesses to Eddie. “Alright, before we start, only Christopher, Buck, and I know the correct answers, so once we announce the winner, Chris will tell you guys the accurate measurements. Alright?” The entire room nodded. Eddie then began going down the list: “Here we go, best of luck everyone”

  * Bobby: 7lbs even, 20in 
  * Athena: 7lbs 3oz, 21in 
  * Maddie: 9lbs 2oz, 20.5in
  * Abuela: 8lb 6oz, 19in 
  * Pepa: 7lbs 17oz, 21.5in 
  * Chimney: 8lbs 13oz, 19.5in 
  * Hen: 9lbs even, 19 in
  * Karen: 8lbs 8oz, 18.5in
  * Denny: 6lbs 5oz, 19 in 
  * May: 7lbs 9oz, 20in 
  * Harry: 8lbs 1 oz, 19in 
  * Michael: 9lbs 3oz, 18in 
  * Carla: 9lbs even, 20in



“That’s everyone,” Eddie said as he finished reading the guesses. He turned to Christopher, “You ready to tell them who gets to hold Bean first, mijo?”

“Yes, and the person who gets to hold my Bean first was really close! They got the weight exactly right and were under the height by half an inch.”

“So who gets to hold him first,’ abuela asked, bursting out of her skin. 

“Aunt Maddie does!”

Maddie stopped breathing and everyone turned to smile at her, even Athena. Buck smiled at his sister’s reaction; he was really happy she guessed the most accurately since he wanted her to have a special first of Carter’s. “Me? It was me,” she barely got out speaking as if she were winded from running a marathon. 

“C’mon,” Buck said mudging Carter close to her arms, “you have a nephew who’s elated to meet his aunt. And be warned, he likes to cuddle!”

Maddie grabbed Carter tenderly from Buck and at the change Carter opened his eyes, she’d know those eyes anywhere; and blinked up at his aunt before deciding to close them back and cuddled his head close to her warm chest. She cried. Buck cried. Every adult was crying. “Aww, he has your eyes, Evan,” she managed to sob. She leaned forward to give her little brother a hug. She had one arm wrapped securely around Carter and the other around Buck. He returned the embrace. “Thank you for building our family,” she said in only a voice he could hear. 

Buck had a stream of hot tears running down his face as his sister said that. “Thank you for being the best big sister ever! I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you so much, Maddie.”

“I love you too, Buck.” She released Buck from her hold and went back to looking at Carter’s angelic face. “And I love you too, little…” she turned to her brother realizing none of them knew the name yet. 

“Carter Daniel Diaz,” Buck offered. 

“Beautiful name for a beautiful boy,” Maddie said. “Welcome to the family, my precious Carter Daniel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! I love feedback and/or chatting with you guys! Much love always!!

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did I satisfy with the first chapter? What do you think will happen? Let me know your ideas or if you just wanna talk, drop a comment. 
> 
> xoxo,  
> nashcreates


End file.
